The last day
by Cutiecat
Summary: FlorinaxHector FE7-Eliwoods' Elite has defeated Nergal and is back in Ostia. Most people are going to leave after this last celebration. My summary isn't great-just read it. Third chapter is up! r&r!
1. Chapter 1

This is my very first Fanfic so...it probably isn't that great. Just so you know, I don't own Fire Emblem. If I did, I would be the happiest girl in the world!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Florina began to dress into her satin gown. The dress was silvery-white with lacy swirling designs and pearls at her breast. Her sisters and Lyn had convinced her to buy a dress specifically for the final farewell gathering. She abhorred the thought of going to the party especially because the majority of the participants would be men. Florina walked toward where the festivity was as she suddenly wondered where she would go after the celebrations had ended. Lyn was returning with Rath to the plains and Florina knew that she would feel out of place, especially with a tribe full of archers and nomads that frightened the young Pegasus knight. Ninian would go to Pherae with Eliwood and probably wouldn't have much time for her. Florina knew that she could always remain with her sisters but she always felt like a burden and was treated like a baby. She felt immense anguish at the thought of being alone and cursed herself for having a fear of men. _It's not my fault though; men are just so immoral and mistreating! _She thought to herself as she remembered herself as a child, cornered by a group of bandits.

"Florina? Are you alright? You're weeping…"

She was awoken from her reverie by a deep, yet kind voice. She wished that she could disappear as she realized who it was; the one who she secretly liked because he had the confidence she never had and had saved her when they first met.

"L-Lord H-hector…" she tried to wipe away her tears, but her face was still slightly red; partially from my crying, and the other because the thought of Hector caring about her made Florina blush.

"I noticed you weren't at the party" He said with concern in his voice

"Y-You noticed…?"_Why would he care? I'm just a mercenary; he is the brother of Marquess Ostia._

"Yeah, I was looking for you"

"For m-me? W-what for?" _Why would he look for me? Did Lyn send him?_

"I wanted to know where you would go after tomorrow."

"Oh, umm, I d-don't know; I-I never r-really decided…"

"You could stay here if you want; we have a shortage of warriors because of Nergal's attacks on Ostia"

"That would be nice b-but…" Florina couldn't bring herself to say that Ostia had at least twice the amount of soldiers as Caelin and Pherae even after the surprise attacks.

"Wait, that's not w-what I meant umm… what I was trying to say was…"

"Y-yes…?" _Hector stuttering? What was he trying to say?_

"Florina… I want you to stay here in Ostia but not as a soldier"

"Lord Hector? What d-do you mean?" Her curiosity was allowing her to stutter less

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, how was the first chapter? Can you guess what Hector is going to say?


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, here's the next chapter! r&r! Oh yeah, do I have to say I don't own Fire Emblem every chapter?

---

Last chapter:

"Florina… I want you to stay here in Ostia but not as a soldier"

"Lord Hector? What d-do you mean?" Her curiosity was allowing her to stutter less

---

"I umm… Florina, I l-love you and…" he took out an exquisite gold ring that had two Pegasi embedded with sapphires and a diamond connecting them. "Florina, I have never loved someone as much as I love you so… will you marry me? I know it may be unexpected and your fear of men is strong but, before you decline and run away, please consider it. Florina, if you reject me, I do not know if I could bear the pain."

Florina began to cry, this time because she thought about being eternally afraid of him or living happily with Hector. _What if I fear him forever, unable to get away because of matrimony? If I am wed with him I will have to bear him a child! I could never do that! I'm only fifteen and he's sixteen! But Fiora always said that I must obey a Lord's command. Farina would tell me to marry him because of his money. Oh, what should I do? There is a possibility of being happy but I have only known him for about a year and a half! _Florina abruptly remembered something else her sisters told her._ Fiora and Farina were talking to me about being brave and overcoming fears. Fiora said: 'Florina, you shouldn't worry about whether you made the "right" choice. If you make a decision, don't regret it. Try to make the most out of it instead of despairing all the time.' _Farina chimed in and said_ 'Yeah! If you steal someone's money, just buy all the stuff you can and don't admit your crime!' _After that her sisters started arguing about money, morals, and choice._ I suppose I have no alternative, But I will live up to the expectations and rise above my fears! I have already helped save the world; I can do something as simple as this! I will live happily and I won't ever look back!_ Her tears began to fade as she gained more and more self-confidence.

"I… I will marry you Lord Hector, I lo-love you as well."

"Oh, Florina!" With great joy, Hector took Florina into his arms and hesitantly closed the distance between them. Florina guessed that he wasn't sure how she would react and decided to move herself closer and they began to kiss lightly. At first, Florina was a bit tense, but she soon returned the kiss until finally, they broke away.

"You know, you don't have to call me 'Lord' Hector, I don't really like being called with my title."

"Thank you, Lo- I mean Hector."

They continued the walk to where the party was, this time holding hands. When they were about a yard from the entrance, Farina walked around the corner. She gasped when she saw Hector and Florina together, and then ran back to the crowds.

"She is probably surprised to see me with you because of my fear of men!" Florina giggled as she said this. Hector thought it was the most adorable giggle he had ever heard and hoped that she would giggle more often. He chuckled because he realized how odd they must seem together.

When they rounded the corner, Lyn, Fiora, and Farina came up to them and began to shout at Hector.

"What are you doing with Florina, you monster?!" Fiora and Farina yelled in unison

"You let go of her right now! Florina are you alright? What did this thug of a lord do to you?" Lyn demanded, quieting as she spoke to Florina

"Lyn! Sisters! It's ok. Hector and I are to be wed." Florina said happily

"But Florina, are you sure you want to marry **him**?" Lyn questioned sounding appalled

"Florina! Are you drunk?! Or are you finally learning how to become rich?" Farina asked

"Are you not terrified of him, Florina?" Fiora asked with unease

"I love him! I may be androphobic but I love him! I think I might have defeated my fear." Florina declared proudly

"Florina has agreed to marry me and she has done so willingly." Hector announced

"If you abuse her in any way you will be severely punished! Fiora shouted, stepping between Florina and Hector

"You better not hurt her or you will not live to see another day!" Lyn said, stepping next to Fiora

"If you even make her cry, I'll…I'll take all your gold!" Farina stated in a way that made it sound like she would rather have her sister upset and be rich herself than Florina being happy with Hector

"I get it, ok?! I won't hurt her!"

For the rest of the celebration, Lyn and the Pegasus sisters kept threatening Hector and trying to convince Florina to reconsider. Many others congratulated the fiancées. Florina and Hector thought about their future with each other for most of the party.

Hectors POV

_Our wedding would most likely take place within the castle but Florina may want it in the freezing blizzards of Ilia. How can anyone live there? No matter, our wedding will be extravagant. I can just imagine our wedding night. I would be wearing a simple bath robe while Florina would be wearing a silky gown that ended at about the same length as her pegasus knight uniform.__The gown would cling to her body, enhancing her already perfect form and show off her curves. Could she actually wear that on her own? I don't know if Florina would have gained enough confidence to have-_ he cut off his thought- _Isn't it a bit premature to think about that? _Hector couldn't help it though. _If she is confident enough, would she give herself, her body to me? Might she never become pregnant? Though I am supposed to have a child, I couldn't force Florina. She is so delicate; I could never hurt her intentionally. Even so, I hope we can have a child. Plus, if we had a kid that would mean that we had-_ this time, he managed to stop himself from thinking of _that_ for a while. However, he replaced it with another thought. _Not only is she perfect in the way that she acts-meek, modest, selfless-her breasts are perfect. They're not too big, but she doesn't have a flat-chest. They complement her fragile physique; they were made for her… I probably shouldn't be thinking of that either._

Florinas POV

_I wonder when the wedding will take place. I hope it will be in either the palace or my home in Ilia. Oh my goodness! I have to give myself to him on our wedding night! Could I have the confidence to do that? Would he accept me if I couldn't do 'it'? I wonder what 'it' is like… Florina, you dirty girl, how could you think like that?! ...I guess having Sain flirt with me changed me a bit… _Florina glanced at the ring on her left ring finger admiringly._ He must have had it made specifically for me, it is beautiful! I guess he really does love me if he went through the trouble of getting someone as plain as me a ring as stunning as this! Strange… he hasn't asked me to dance or anything like that. I wonder how long I have been thinking; maybe I should talk to Hector. _She looked over to him and saw that he was lost in thought. _I'll give him a while longer and then I shall see if he even knows how to dance. I hope those few dancing classes I took back in Ilia were enough._

Omniscient POV

"H-Hector?" Florina asked hesitantly

"Yeah?" Hector responded coming back from lalaland

"Umm… would you like to dance?" she asked while blushing several shades of red

Feeling somewhat stupid for having not asked her, he agreed. Surprisingly, Hector danced pretty decently, he was around Florina's dance level. They danced gracefully for the last few songs. The last song was a slow one and they were forced to dance in the center of the dance floor. Neither of them minded being the only couple dancing. They were with each other, getting to be familiar with the other. By the end of the last song, Hector knew how Florina danced, and Florina was comfortable in Hectors arms. They twirled around for a final time before the music gradually came to an end.

"Did you enjoy that?" Hector asked Florina, wondering if she liked dancing

"It was w-wonderful! By the way, I didn't know you knew how do dance." Florina said giggling gleefully

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Hector said, pretending to being hurt. This only made Florina laugh more.

"You're not that good at acting!" Florina told Hector

"I like it when you laugh. It's cute."

"Tee hee hee! I love you!" Florina said merrily as she hugged Hector

Hector pulled Florina closer and they began kissing. Just then Nino walked by.

"That's disgusting! I liked it better when you were afraid of men, Florina!"

To tease Nino, they deepened the kiss. Nino ran away screaming about how disgusting kisses were. After that, Florina was tired so Hector carried her to her temporary room. He considered dressing Florina in her nightgown as an excuse to see her but decided against it. _I wouldn't want to scare her or anything. It would be interesting though… ugh- I'm becoming a pervert like Sain. _He lay her down on her bed and kissed her goodnight.

---

So? Was the second chapter long enough? Surely it was better than the first chapter, right? Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! Here's chapter three! Read and review, please.

---

The next morning, Florina was surprised to find herself still in her ball gown. She decided that she must have fallen asleep soon after the last dance. Florina dressed in her usual uniform and started to Hector's room. She hummed a merry tune along the way. As she came to Hector's room, she saw that Hector had been pacing around. When he saw the small girl, he pulled up two chairs and sat in one.

"Is that seat for me?" Florina questioned.

"Of course it is!"

"Umm, Hector?" Florina asked nervously.

"Yes, Florina?"

"Umm… you weren't drunk last night, right…?"

"Do you mean to say that you don't think I really love you?"

"O-of course not, Hector!" Florina felt bad for making Hector feel that way."U-um it's just… after the last dance, I don't remember anything…" Florina looked away and blushed.

"Wait…Florina, you don't think I- Oh, Florina, I wouldn't do that to you without your consent!"

"I-I'm sorry for thinking you might do that…"

"Don't worry, Florina. I'm sure you have your reasons."

_You bet I do!_ Florina thought as she recalled the men who surrounded her try to knock her out and drag her away. Inadvertently, Florina began to weep a little.

"Florina, did I say something wrong?"

"No, it's just, when you said I had my reasons, it reminded me of what happened long ago…"

"I'm sorry, Florina. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not right now, maybe later"

"Ok, don't tell me until you know you're ready"

_Does he really care that much? I thought he might have been in need of a child-bearer and decided I might be an easy target… I guess he really does have feelings for me._ At this thought, Florina felt much better since she knew that she wasn't being deceived_ again…_

Flashback:

"Florina, it's time to go to the market! Come on, you didn't go last time!" a slightly younger-looking Farina tried to persuade a nine-year-old Florina.

"Ok, fine. But only if I get to pick some Ilian flowers!"

"Sure, but we have to leave now!" Farina called as she walked toward the door.

"w-wait!" Florina rushed after her older sister.

"Heeheehee, you can't catch me!" Farina yelled, still ahead of Florina.

"Yes I can!"

"No you can't! I bet you 10 gold pieces!"

"Ok, get ready to pay up!" Florina laughed while running after her sister.

Farina had just passed a great oaken tree and hid behind it to wait for Florina.

"Farina? Where are you?" Florina called.

"BOO!" Farina screamed while jumping out from behind the tree.

"Eeeeeeek!!!!!" Florina fell over from the surprise.

"heeheeheeheehee! You still can't get me!" Farina chuckled and began to move again.

"That wasn't nice! Get back here!" Florina shouted.

Finally, Florina was about a yard from Farina.

"Oh, no you don't!" Farina said as she tried to run faster, but failed.

"I got you! Yay!" Florina cheered as she caught up to Farina.

"Whew, you're fast!" Farina stopped to rest.

"Pay up!" Florina giggled.

"Grr…fine. I can't believe I lost to you!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Nothing, nothing." Farina covered up as she handed over ten gold coins.

"Wow! We're already there!" Florina gasped excitedly as they reached the entrance to the small village.

"Well, we don't live that far from the town. You just haven't been here in so long that you forgot." Farina explained.

"Can I go pick flowers? Shopping is boring!" Florina changed the subject.

"I guess, just don't wander too far."

"Ok!" Florina shouted as she hurried to a patch of flowers behind a shop.

_Oooo! These flowers are all kinds of colors! There's red, pink, lilac, lavender, dark blue, and all kinds of pretty shades!_ Florina thought to herself. She picked mostly light, yet cold colors, with a few pinks and yellows mixed in. 'I wonder if I could somehow get these to stay in my hair...That would be a pretty hairstyle, and I have a pastel colored dress to match some of the lighter colors.' Florina noticed a shadow behind her and turned around and saw a young boy with dark black hair and slightly tanned skin.

"Who are you?" Florina asked the boy who looked the same age as herself.

"My name is Malvagita. What's your name?" Malvagita questioned.

"I'm Florina. It's nice to meet you, Malvagita. I haven't seen you before-where are you from?"

"I am from a far-away place called Italy. I don't know many people here-would you be my friend?" The boy asked.

"Ok! Lets be the best of friends!"

"Do you want to know where some of the best flowers are?" Malvagita asked suddenly.

"Sure!" Florina exclaimed enthusiastically. _If these flowers are beautiful, his secret flowers must be absolutely gorgeous!_

Florina followed the dark-haired boy through the town until she thought that they must be lost.

"Where are we?" Florina asked somewhat nervously.

"We're almost there."

While Malvagita led the way, Florina noticed the surroundings change to a light forest. They had left the village and gone into the forbidden woods beyond there.

"I-I'm kinda scared…" Florina told the boy in front of her.

"Why are you scared?" Malvagita inquired

"These are the forbidden woods! We shouldn't be here."

"Do you know why they are forbidden?"

"How could I not know?! There are evil creatures and bandits in the woods! I'm leaving, this is too scary." Florina turned to run, but felt Malvagita push her down. Suddenly, some muscled men appeared from behind the trees and surrounded her. Florina stood up to try once more to escape, but found it impossible when the rogues punched her and tried to knock her out. _No! I can't die now! I'm too young to die…_Florina thought. She saw someone running towards her and the thugs, but after that, everything went black and she collapsed onto the ground.

---

Am I getting any better at writing? I might at least be able make a reason for Hector's sudden proposal and Florina's acceptance. This time, it might be a while for me to update.Guess what will happen next! Oh yeah, just so you know, Malvagita is "evil" in Italian. Sorry, Italians, I couldn't find the Latin translation and the Spanish version sounded weird. Once again, thank you, Maxmagnus20019!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Fire Emblem. Please R&R!

--

When Florina awoke, she was back at her house, lying in her own bed. _What happened to Malvagita and those scary men? Was it all a terrible nightmare?_ Florina tried to remember what happened right before she passed out. _I remember someone was coming towards us! Who was it, though? Could it have been Farina? Or might it have been more of those thugs? _She thought to check her house to make sure the men weren't there. Florina tried to sit up, but was greeted with a sudden burst of pain from her chest. _How hurt AM I?_ The girl tried pressing against her chest to see if there was a bruise. What she felt, though, wasn't a bruise, but a thin cut stretching from her lower chest to her waist in a diagonal line. _What have they done to me? Oh, Elemine, I hope this is the end of my trouble…_ Florina gave up on getting out of bed and eventually fell back into an uneasy sleep. When Florina opened her eyes, she was back in the forest with Malvagita and the bandits surrounding her again. Florina felt time slow as she, again, experienced the events that had happened. She felt herself go weak once more, but made sure to look for whoever it was who had run to her before. As she turned her head to stare, she saw the figure come closer, and, to her amazement, recognized them. Fiora!

She woke up suddenly at the memory. _Maybe Fiora knows why they attacked me, then. I…I don't think I did anything wrong. Malvagita must have been sent to lure me away from the town, but why? Why would he be a part of something like that? He's only a kid! _Unable to reach a conclusion, Florina attempted once more to get out of bed. Though the bolt of pain was there, it was less than before. Plus, Florina wanted to find out why all of those things happened, and she forced herself out of bed. _I hope my wound doesn't open up…_She made her way towards the living room to see if maybe one of her sisters were home.

"Fiora? Farina? Are you there?" she called out.

"Oh, Florina, you shouldn't be moving about!" Fiora ran over to her sister.

"I-I'm sorry, I j-just wanted to know…why? W-Why would they want to…I didn't do anything to them! I was only l-looking for some flow…ers…!" Florina sobbed.

"Florina!" Fiora took her young sister into her arms and held her tight. "It wasn't your fault. They were just…bad people. Don't blame yourself for anything that they did, OK?"

"O…K, Fiora, but still…I want t-to know why." Florina attempted to calm herself.

"It's because they're idiotic pieces of crap!" Farina walked in the front door.

"Farina…I thought you left." Fiora said icily. _Why would Fiora sound so angry at Farina?_

"I forgot to pack some food." Farina answered back, glaring just as fiercely as Fiora was. "I'll be leaving, now. Goodbye, Florina." Farina's words were abnormally monotonous.

"Wh-What? Why are you l-leaving, sister? Farina!" Florina desperately called, but received no indication that Farina had heard her.

"F-Fiora? Why…? Why is a-all of this happening? Why all at once?!" Florina broke down, crying again.

"Like I said…There are bad people in this world…"

End Flashback

--

I know it's really short (especially since I haven't updated for months) but I have a kind-of family emergency and i'm trying to spend more time with my family. I have and idea/explanation for why Hector and Florina both acted kind of bold on the first two chapters. Now I just gotta write it down. sigh And if you're wondering why Florina didn't go after Farina, it's because she was in shock and was wounded, so she couldn't move quickly. I'm sorry, but I really don't know when i'll be updating next. I can tell you this, though; I do NOT want to kill this story. That'd make me a murderer tear. Review, please!


	5. Chapter 5

Once finished telling her tale, exhausted, Florina fell asleep in Hector's arms. Slowly, she snuggled up into his chest. Smiling down on her, Hector felt calm and content, just by holding his fiancée in his arms. This calm was broken when he sensed another presence.

"Show yourself," he said.

Out of the shadows came Matthew. Peering curiously at the young lord, he asked, "Why did you choose Florina? Not that it matters to me, but you did have to go through three furious women after announcing your engagement. Why go through all the trouble?"

Surprised by the question, Hector hesitated. Why _did_ he go through the trouble? Saying whatever popped in his head, he told the spy, "I'm not absolutely sure why I chose her specifically, but I did need to find someone before two weeks from now, when I turn seventeen."

Suddenly noticing Florina tense up, he looked down to find her starting to cry. Standing up shakily, she stumbled backwards.

"Is…is that all I am to you…? Was I just the easiest person to get before your birthday and coronation? Do I no…matter to you?" She sounded almost fearful of the answer.

"No, Florina, It's not like that."

"Oh? Well, that's how it sounds. I'm…I'm sorry but I just…I can't deal with this right now."

With that, she walked out of the room, leaving the spy and a very stunned lord.

_It was all so peaceful just moments ago…_

**AN** Sorry for such a short chapter...I dunno if anyone really reads this anymore but I thought maybe a little something would be better than nothing? I know it's literally been years...but I started playing Fire Emblem again and I thought about this story...I know I wrote more somewhere on a crumpled piece of paper, but I don't know where, so until I find it, i'll have to write something else which, hopefully, won't take another year.

BTW, I don't own Fire Emblem or any of the characters.


End file.
